


Worship Me, Little One

by lily_gowdie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_gowdie/pseuds/lily_gowdie
Summary: The little witchy Gwendolyn is tired and went to a club. There, she found him -or she was found- and she can even imagine that she'll have the education of her life.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so be prepared for a lot of mistakes. But enjoy this smut for our little prince, amazing Shin Hoseok. (Please read the tags for warning, my first ff here. I'm not used to it! If you like, please, send some comments!)

That night was nothing different from the others. Gwen was alone at some bar after a day of hard-work at the school of art. She used to be happier about this new country, but Korea is a tough one to foreigners. She thought about the days when she arrived, when she was absolutely happy and hopeful of a new life - after so many tragedies. She was young, yet so deep and dark. But decided to try again, instead of giving up. Lost in this thoughts and memories from the first year, she took a sip of her strong red-blood drink and swallowed it harshly, stinging on her throat.

That night she didn't mind impress someone with the look, she did though. The leather black dress embraced and highlighted the curves of her body. Gwen has an amazing body; she wasn't skinny neither pale as the Korean girls used to be. She has a long hair, almost touching her hips, straight and kind of dark purple, kind of brown. But the most curious thing about her was the atmosphere around her movements. She was like a sorcerer, a witch. She was dark and even her hasn't an explanation about this. This energy of some spell was naturally floating from her.

She took another sip of that drink, took a cigarette on her slender fingers and lighted it up. The bar has a low light and was moderate about the quantity of people in there. It was full, but not in an uncomfortable way. The colorful lights of the dancefloor were catching her eyes, with so many heads bouncing from side to side, all of them drunk. ' _People are supposed to be happy on a nightclub. What the hell am I doing here?_ ', she thought to herself. She looked randomly around when she stopped on a pair of brown eyes, looking straightly to hers. She was caught off guard and got scared for a moment, but then relaxed. Gwen just turned her naked back to him and pretended that the eyes weren't following her around. Finished her drink and her cigarette. The smoke that was pumped on the floor hid the man approaching her. 

He rested the arms on the counter, 10 inches of hers, and sighed just to get some attention.

"Some whiskey for me and whatever she's drinking", he said, pointing to Gwen. She turned her head, ready to spit a "fuck you", when she realized who he was.

"W-what the fuck?", he looked down to her, surprised. "How could you supposed to walk among all these people without being recognized?"

"This is a club where people don't mind celebrities. So many come around during the week, it's kinda normal. Apparently _you_ are the newbie" he said, with a smart-ass smirk on the end. She looked him in the eyes. The air was tough and tense.

"Yeah, I mean... I looked for a new place today. I thought could be fun see some new faces. Instead, I saw a celebrity" she said, chuckling.

"I'm not the only celebrity here. If you look at the corners, you'll see a lot of them. Even Hyuna is here today. And actually, **_I found you_**." he emphasized the last sentence and leaned to her face a little. She didn't stepped back on his approach and just chuckled dark on her throat. After a moment, he smiled innocently, forming crescent moons on his eyes. "I'm Shin Hoseok." he said, standing a hand in the air.

"I know who you are", she smiled. "I'm Gwendolyn Crowther", he smiled and said her name in a cheesy way, like Gweenie, at least three times, which made her laugh hard.

They looked at their glasses at the same time. Then, he broke the silence, sliding his index print on the edge of the cylindrical glass. "So... What got your thought so far away? You looked really distracted."

"Oh, nothing really. Does the nightclub works for you? Cause if this thing is for some chill, then I'm doing it wrong." she laughed with him. She didn't want to talk about her life.

"Yeah... For me it's like a place where I can be a normal man. I don't need to pretend anything here" he answered, and she raised an eyebrow and stared him deeply, searching for something. "So you usually pretend a lot?", she asked. He reciprocated the stare and fired back the answer. "Everybody does." He slid his fingers through his hair to the back of his head, still staring at her.

"I guess you're right," she assumed and then took a sip of her drink, and he did the same with a wink for her. They stared at each other, with burning desire deep inside their gaze. He shouted to her, "Are you alone?", with his face blurred for the glass he hold next to his mouth.

"I'm too scary for any weak man get around", she answered with a smirk "and I'm not for the Korean's taste. Strong flavor for their muzzy tongue"

Hoseok's eyes glinted with her confidence. "Such a goddess" he whispered to himself and bit his bottom lip, but she listened. Then, he continued "Strong women scare shitty man, I feel like I'm bathing on your glory" he said with a wolfish smile, never breaking the eye contact. "But I guess I'm not that noble to get some taste of it" he said the last words slowly and low, almost breathing them to her.

"Do you usually come onto people like this?" she asked, deep voice and quirking a brow. He licked his plumpy lips, rolled the ring on his index finger and then pointed it below Gwen's chin "No kitten." She gave him a stare, pretending to be shocked, and smiled.

His eyes keep on searching some glint of lust, but she was hiding it like a pro. He slid his finger from her chin to her neck, tracing a path on the skin, stopping on the ring of the choker Gwen was wearing. He hooked the finger on and pulled it. "You're so fucking sexy..." and breathed heavy, pulling her closer. "This dress... This fucking dress got me on your heels baby. I can't pretend no more" he reached for her waist and smelled the scent of her skin, brushing his nose from her collarbones till her ear. "I really need to take a bite of you, kitten. Would you let me?"

"Should I?" she asked him. He raised from her neck and looked on her eyes, shifted the feet and spun her. Her back was against the counter, his crotch rubbing her core. "I bet you won't regret, little one" She grabbed the lapel of his shirt pulling his face closer and mouthed to him "Will you handle me?"

He sighed hard against her face, fighting his impulse to drag her and fuck her brains out. Hoseok smirked "I can't do nothing but ask for a chance, kitten..."

Gwen was so intoxicated by his body on hers, his amazing scent, his godly proportions, his hands gripping thigh on her body, that she was almost giving in.

He slid one of his thighs between her legs, and got Gwen stuck there. Both stayed in silence, wandering hands on the other's body. Suddenly, she decided to let him taste it. With the heels, she was almost on his height. Gwen leaned forward, brushed her lips on Hoseok's and told him "Take me."

He was planning spend the whole night teasing her, bringing her to the edge. But yet, he was under her control. He grabbed her hips with force and kissed her lips. She felt like honey to him. Hoseok swirled his tongue as Gwen melted under his touch. Her hands wandered on his broaded chest, pinching his nipples under her fingers. Then, clawed it up till his shoulders and on his neck. Hoseok could swallow her in just a blink. He kept her on place with his thigh between hers and a hand on her waist, and never stops kissing her. His hand pressed the small of her back, her mouth letting out little moanings of pleasure. Always being sure that the muscle of his thigh rubbed her clit.

Gwen felt his bulge through the fabric of his denim, and sneaked a hand through the ripped part, next to his tattooed thigh. She inserted a finger, and then another, just to tease him, really near to his dick.

"I want more" she whispered on his ear, Hoseok quivering under her touch "I want to feel more than this" she pressed her fingers on his exposed skin by the ripped jeans, almost reaching his dick, which made he jumps in arousal. He slid a hand to her inner thigh and hummed on her ear "Hmm mm kitten. I guess this can be resolved."

 

 

 


	2. Bow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG!
> 
> Even if no one is reading. Haha  
> Please leave a comment if you like it!

"I want more" she whispered on his ear, Hoseok quivering under her touch "I want to feel more than this" she pressed her fingers on his exposed skin by the ripped jeans, almost reaching his dick, which made he jumps in arousal. He slid a hand to her inner thigh and hummed on her ear "Hmm mm kitten. I guess this can be resolved."

Never on her life, had Gwen got things escalated so quickly. Lee Hoseok was a celebrity. And he was eager to fuck her right there, on a stool at some nightclub. She was falling apart with his soft yet rough touch, feeling deep inside her core what she needed. And it was him, inside, deep and hard. Hoseok was a panting mess, groaning softly while kissed her jaw line, grabbing every piece of the honey flesh like his life depended of it. He was hot on her touch, and she was saying his name like a prayer.

Hoseok took a step back and looked at Gwen, eyes hovering on her body. “We can leave this place… To wherever you want to go” he said, still lost inside the lust. “I want to leave now, Hoseok” she leaned, really close to his face, brushing their noses together. “I need to feel you inside me”, rubbing the back of her hand on his already hard dick.

His gaze got darker than she has ever seen on that night. He grabbed the nape of her neck with one hand. The free one spun and held her hand on his dick and Hoseok spit at her “Oh kitten. You gonna pay for this”, dragging her towards the exit.

When the fresh air took their lungs, she breathed hard, replacing the lust on her body with the icy breeze. He went ahead, grabbing the keys on his pocket and led her through the parking lot.

“I came in my motorcycle, I hope you don’t mind it” he told her in a sheepish smile, handing her a helmet that was hidden inside the seat. She took it, while smiled wide to him, which made his face light up “I like dangerous rides,” she gave him a wink “especially because you drank tonight”. He was ashamed, but then said “That was the only one, I swear. I needed some ‘liquid courage’ to get onto you” and looked down, his face all red, even the tip of his ears. She laughed at him. _‘How cute, baby boy’_ , she thought to herself and slid a finger on his face. Her heart warmed up on that moment, the atmosphere changed from lust to a soft one in a blink, and Hoseok reciprocated the loving gaze. He took her hand off his face and pulled her to his chest, to another burning kiss and he licked her mouth in a softer way than before. After that, Hoseok helped her to get up on the bike and leaded to Seoul. Gwen held him tight, felling all his muscles tense under her touch. He was eager to her as much as she was to him. Gwen's hair strands flying with the speed, beneath the helmet. She enjoyed every second of the ride.

In the middle of the road, they found a giant motel. He told her the boys of Monsta X rented a room for each one of them, but Hoseok didn’t. He explained to her that he planned to get back in Seoul soon that night, but then he saw Gwen and changed his mind. They entered and she got surprised by the luxurious of the place. He picked a room on the same corridor of the boys, but far enough for them not to listen Gwen’s moans.

They headed to the room, hugging and grabbing each other with sloppy kisses. He slipped the card-key on the white panel and the door clicked open. He pushed Gwen’s back through it and after he entered, he closed it with his foot. “I’m so horny, Gwendolyn” He said in a low and deep voice, waking up some submissive side on her. He noted the change on her demeanor and took advantage of it. “Does my little kitten want to be a brat right now?” he rolled his fingers on her hair, pulling them almost painfully. She squirmed and nodded, saying no. He bended Gwen to her knees, holding on her chin, her face almost rubbing his crotch. “Use your words, little one.” She looked with glassy almond-eyes through her lashes, blinking innocently to him. “No, Daddy.” 

That was the last drop of Hoseok’s cool. He turned into a horny beast and nothing could stop him now. He lifted Gwen, slammed her back against the door and pinned her hands above her head. She hissed in pain, but took it very well. Hoseok tsked to her, nodding his head and whispered to her “Such a kinky babygirl, aren’t you?” He took both her writs in one hand and grabbed, with his now free hand, her ass cheek through the dress, hard and strong. His lips hovered on her neck, ghostling the sweet spots, just to tease her. “You like it, baby, don't you? To be powerless? Submissive?" She moaned loud, rubbing her legs together to release some kind of friction. He lifted her dress, caressed her ass cheek and then slapped it. She held a scream down her throat while the stinging pain went through all her body. “Speak it up, kitten. I wanna hear you” she panted, took a breath “Daddy I love it. Please keep going, don’t be soft.” He lolled his head then used his foot to spread her legs apart. He kept his feet there, denying hers to close in. He took off his hand of her ass, ghostling his prints on her thigh. She felt shivers run all her frame, and was starting to shake in anticipation. He smirked and slid a finger on the thin fabric covering her pussy. Her knees buckled and the hand around her wrists tightened the grip, lifting her back to the place. “D-Daddy… Please, stop teasing me…” he rubbed the finger on her clit, slowly but pressing it through her lacy pants. “Hush, kitten. I’ll take my time.”

Hoseok’s dick was begging for her. He was a half-inch of becoming a mess right there. Yet, the pleasure of watch her quiver at his touch was his reward. He felt the precum leaking, he was in pain. “If I let go of your wrists, will you be a good girl, keeping them above your head?” she nodded impatiently “Yes Daddy, yes” Then he let go of her arms. Gwen kept them up, obeying to him. He started to lick and suck her neck, her throat and her collarbones, all of it taking his time to memorize the taste of her skin. _"She is so expressive..."_   Hoseok slid a hand on her naked back, grabbed the dress still yanked on her waist and took it off her body, revealing her bare breasts. The animalistic gaze on him gave her shivers, he looked at her like a prey looks at its victim. He pushed her back again against the door and started to suck her nipple and rolled the other one between his expert fingers. Then he swap to the other one, grabbing softly the first wet nub. She was shaking, she needed more. As if he read her thoughts, he looked right in her eyes and said, tongue still on the hard nub “Beg for it” Gwen gulped and breathed out “Daddy let me taste you, p-please…” He smiled, sucked hard on the bud and waved a hand, signal that she could bring her arms down.

Hoseok slowly walked on backwards, in the direction of the bed and started to take off his clothes. Starting with his black-buttoned shirt, he opened every single damn button, painfully slow. Gwen made some mention of reach him, and he mouthed “Don't fucking move” to her. After the show with the shirt and throwing it across the room, he started to unbuckle his belt, trembling in anticipation. Then, Hoseok whipped it like a pro, tossing it on the bed. He moved his hips slowly, almost dancing. She was clouded by that vision. He unbuttoned his jeans, exposing the elastic of his briefs. He grabbed his dick through the fabric and jerked it, teasing her. Gwen’s mouth watered, wishing for gag on it. Hoseok took off his pants, kicked off his boots and held the base of his already-hard dick with one hand. He sat on the bed, supporting the weight in one elbow, pumped it lightly and made a signal with his index finger, telling her to approach him. She walked so well, her heels highlighting the slender muscles of her leg, her breasts bouncing lightly with her walk. He was amazed.

Gwen kneeled between his thighs, grabbed his briefs and took it off with one fluid movement. _‘Oh my God’_ she whispered. He was big. Like really big and thick. It sprang free, tip hitting his belly button. She held it, thumb and middle finger barely able to touch each other. Hoseok stood there, proud of his shaft, smirking and eyeing her movements. She licked the tip, dipping the tip of her tongue on his slit, gathering the sparkling juice on her mouth. He groaned, feeling dizzy and she barely touched him. She kept kitten licking it, slowly, teasing him. She flattened her tongue on his vein, licking all the length. She licked his balls while jerked him a little. Till the moment he couldn’t handle anymore. He held her hair tight, yanking her head up, careful for the tip on her mouth and told her “You want me to teach you how to suck it properly, kitten?” she blinked, feigning innocence. Then, her mouth involved his dick till the hilt; she took all of him in once. Her glistened, swollen lips around him made Hoseok curses randomly, still holding on her hair.

But it was not enough for him. He wanted it deep and faster. He took his dick off of her mouth, by grabbing the nape oh her neck. He jerked it a little, never breaking the eye contact, which made things more interesting. He caressed her cheek for a while, then stroke it lightly. "Open wide" His low voice at her. Gwen's chin was hanging down, waiting for his next move. He rubbed the cockhead on her glistened lips, slicking from her spit. She was eager for him, and was eye-begging him to fuck her mouth. He was still pressing the tip on her mouth, teasing her, guiding her head with his movements. Gwen putted her tongue out, to lick him while he was teasing her. Subtly, the grip on her hair tightened, to hold her on place. She moaned loud and he smiled to her, and thrusted into her mouth. She gagged at the sudden invasion, and clawed on the muscle of his thigh. He hissed in pain but kept thrusting on her mouth, tip hitting the back of her throat. He slid in and out of her, the warmness making him went crazy. He went really deep, her throat constricting around his cock. Drool and precum leaking from the sides of her mouth, while he listened carefully the 'hmms' Gwen did on his cock. He kept like that for a while, then felt the pitch on his stomach, feeling his orgasm near. He pulled her off his dick with a wet pop. A string of drool connecting his tip to her mouth. “Fuck, babygirl, so fucking sexy” and slowly whipped it of her mouth. He brushed his thumb on her velvet lips, then pressed it open to give her one last thrust. She felt soaked, almost rubbing herself. But she knew that he would punish her, and she had enough of teasing.

Hoseok bended, grabbing her ass to lift her till his lap. He shifted positions, rolling over her body, sitting between her legs. He looked to her soaked pants, and felt the urge to taste her. He grabbed the waistband on both sides and tore it apart. He was so hungry for her… He spread her legs open a little, just to appreciate her dripping pussy. Instead of attack her wet folds, he grabbed her ankles and took off her heels, kissing her foot. She held a scream on her throat, feeling his warm lips on her body. Then, Hoseok folded her legs to her chest. He glanced deeply to her pussy, which with the movement, made a wet noise. Gwen held her legs in place, noticing that he saw how soaked she was. He licked all the way up from the ankle till the back of her knee. She arched her back, feeling the warmth of his saliva on her body. Then he licked all the back of her thighs, till her pussy. Before latch his lips and tongue on her clit, he teased her with his thumbs. He slid his pads around her folds, massaging her groin. He was still paying attention on the wet noises of Gwen's pussy, juices leaking from her with his moves. “So wet already, kitten? You really want me, right?” she nodded her head and said breathy “Oh my God Hoseok, I fucking need you.”

Then he attached his lips around her hard nub. He spread up her pussy with his thumbs, massaging them on her inner lips. He kept a pace with it, bringing them up and down, while latching his lips and tongue on her clit, in a slow mode. He sucked all her parts; he licked her asshole, deepen his tongue on her entrance, sucked at her lips... After a while, he pressed the tip of his thumbs on her entrance, sliding a little part of it inside her. She screamed in pleasure, grabbing the mattress like it could help her. He brought it to his mouth, following the pad to her clit and licking it. Then, he shoved one finger inside her. She screamed his name, and he kept the pace. Then he added a second finger, and a third one. She was absolutely dazed, pulling his hair with strenght. He smirked against her hard nub, still sucking hungrily on it, while bended his fingers to the knuckles, on her sweet spot. Hoseok was still so pleased with the noises coming from her mouth and pussy that he was grabbing bruisingly her hips and she was shaking beneath him. He felt her hole clenched around his fingers, her juices pooling on the palm of his hand. She was really needy for him, dripping so much... Then he fastened the pace, digging inside her core to bring more of her juices out of it and to make her cum. And she did, screaming his name and shaking hard. She came so hard on his fingers… He waited to Gwen comes back from her high and took off her fingers; he was amazed again. Hoseok took the amount on her palm on his mouth before spread his fingers, slicking and dripping of her cum. He looked at it so in love and brought them to his mouth, licking it all slowly, savoring her taste. “You taste so amazing, kitten...”, he hissed, humming in admiration on her amazing taste.

She was floating. He held her on place and whispered, “Such a pretty and tasty pussy you have, baby” Gwen moaned looking into his eyes. Hoseok glared her softly, asking for permition, then leaned on her entrance and pushed the tip inside her. She was wet, yet the wetness didn't help to ease the pain of the thickness of his dick. She widened her eyes, feeling the stretch of it inside her. He moved inside slowly, making sure that she wasn’t feeling pain. Hoseok whispered, leaning to her ear "Come on baby. Stretch this pussy for me", grabbing her hips and going inside till the hilt. She moaned loud at him, grabbing his hips to help him get inside. When he was balls deep inside her, Hoseok looked in her eyes. Pure amazement and worship on his eyes, like he could spend the rest of his life looking at the dazed Gwen. He putted her legs on his shoulders, to reach deep inside her. His arms on each side of her head, looking deeply inside her eyes. Then he thrusted hard once inside her.

“Oh my—“ he couldn’t finish, he was already so close to cum “You are so tight babygirl” he whispered and kept saying how beautiful and perfect she was. Every thrust was hard to keep it. Gwen's moans where filling the room, soon Hoseok's started to come up either. "You are so fucking beautiful" he hissed, while looked to her lower stomach, the way it came up when his cock was ramming inside her made him went insane. He took one of his hands and pressed her belly, right there where his dick came up, and she screamed so loud everybody on the hallway could hear it. He couldn't held for any longer, he was almost in pain. Then, when he was almost cumming, he took off his member and Gwen cried in disapproval. He said “On fours, baby” and she obeyed. Gwen supported her upper body on her elbows, almost laying on the bed, except for her butt held high. He got out the bed, her body making a perfect hourglass. Hoseok spent some time there, adoring her. Out of the blue, he grabbed his belt and tied it up around her neck, not too tight. She glanced at him with a submissive face, just letting him do whatever he wants. He whispered on her ear "Are you okay with this?" she agreed with her head, then felt the stinging pain of the smack on her ass. "Use. Your. Words." she squirmed with his lips grazing her earlobes "Daddy please... " Gwen was still shaking, but kept it "Of course I'm okay with it" she reached to his dick and pumped it just a little, breathlessly saying "Daddy keep fucking me... Please..." Hoseok snarled a groan and pulled the belt "So needy, baby. So fucking sexy" Then he got up on the bed again, positioning himself behind her. Hoseok palmed between her shoulder blades, pushing her down. He held on the belt, careful to not choking her. Then, he slid his tip along her pussy, entering it slowly. She still felt the same pain, but he pulled lightly on the belt, leaned forward, chest on her back, looking at her through the mirror on the headboard of the bed. He looked deep inside her "Uhh baby" he chuckled darkly "I'm gonna cum so fast with this view..." She was already dazed. He straightened his position and started to pound into her faster and harder than before. He was holding so hard on her ass that the bruises already started to show up. He kept the pace, Gwen almost going insane with all the things that she was feeling at the same time. She rolled her eyes back into her head with the amount of pleasure, barely able to keep herself up in place. Her body was shaking, then he pulled the belt and yanked her head back, forcing her to look at your reflection. She could barely recognize herself in the mirror, drool trailing down the corner of her mouth to her chin, eyes watering from the force of his body moving inside on her core. Hoseok caught her eyes on the mirror and said "Watch me fuck you" and pounded hard inside her. She screamed his name for the nth time, fisting the mattress again. He pierced through her with his gaze. Holding on her hips and on the belt, holding her head up. All of it was sending Gwen to the skies again. 

"Deep, Daddy, deep..." she mouthed to him, he loosing all his composure and almost cumming inside her.

"Fuck, babygirl..." He yanked her back, to reach deep inside her, holding still on her hips. With a specific thrust, she squirmed hard and let out a strangled scream "FUCK! DADDY" He kept thrusting in the same spot, feeling his high approaching him. He let go of the belt and held on her neck, to keep the concentration, while pounding inside her throbbing pussy. The tears of pleasure rolled on her face, he took the hand on her neck and caressed her face, whipping them away. How is that possible, so soft and rough at the same time? In the same sex? He blushed, almost reading her thoughts. He leaned forward and snarled on her ear "Hm babygirl... Had you ever been fucked so hard you cried?" Every word punctuated with a thrust. She open her mouth to answer through the mirror. His eyes piercing hers. She breathed "No" to him, and he smacked her ass sofly this time. He kept the deep and hard pace till her body start to gave up.

She kept her eyes on his, mouthing "I'm gonna cum, daddy" and he smiled to her, saying merciless "Yeah? My little baby wants to cum? Yeah?" He took off his cock inside her, listening carefully to her cry of disapproval. Then he deeped it inside again and returned the pace. Gwen rolled her eyes to the back of her head, "Oh my God" and he whispered to her "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me." Just another thrust and she came so hard that she barely could hold her body on the position, trembling and quivering. Hoseok kept trusting lightly on her, looking at her face through the mirror, amazed by her expressions. She came from her high, and looked deep inside his eyes. He sped up the pace again, keeping the eye-contact. She looked so fucked up, so high, so fucking good that he was throbbing. Gwen mouthed to him "Cum inside me, Daddy" He barely listened to it and was shaking inside her. He stopped for a second "With fucking..." he was harder, holding her hips so tight she screamed "...pleasure" and came so hard... He groaned Gwen's name hard, purring it a lot of times in his high, body going stiff and spilling some tears on his face. She felt his dick pulsing inside her, filling up her hole. She was lost inside the vision of him like that. 

After a moment, when they were just catching their breaths, he slid out of her and laid on her side. She was laid on her stomach, and turned her head to look at him. She met glossy eyes, a sheepish smile on his features, kind of clouded by her beauty and the rough sex that they did.

"I just... I will leave in the mourning, do you mind if I stay this night?" She asked. He was almost offended.

"Gwen... Of course you will stay. Why? Do you wanna leave already?" And a pout formed on his face. He sit up on the bed and she did it too.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble for you, you know."

"What kind of trouble can you bring me?"

Gwen held her hands together, trying to get away from these thoughts.

"I don't know... I'm just saying."

"So... I wanna say something either." Hoseok straigthed his position and patted her face, lifting it to look at him "I wanna see you again, if you want it too."

"So yeah... You want to fuck me again?"

"Actually, I want a date... And then fuck you."

"You don't need a date to fuck me again, Hoseok."

He was confused. What did she meant?

"Yeah but I want to know you. If you allow me..."

Gwen looked at him. What? She usually scare everybody, what's different?

"If it didn't bring any problems..."

The pout on his face was replaced for a wide smile. He hugged her by the waist and laid her on the bed again. Hoseok caressed her face and kissed her mouth smoothly, taking every piece of her like it was gold. Touching her body like it was a piece of art, and for him, it was. They laid on each other's arms and felt asleep, wainting happy for the mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Am I horrible and should stop? Be truthful!
> 
> Happy New 2018!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, lemme know if you like it. I'll post the final smut tomorrow, to bring a good end to this 2017.  
> Happy New Yearr!!


End file.
